Angels and Dreams
by Saresbear18
Summary: When small town girl Bella meets a beautiful stranger in a coffee shop, they instantly click. Big city hunk Edward falls for Bella, but makes a big mistake. Will their love be enough to fix it? AU all are human. Funny and romantic. Complete!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters created by Stephanie Meyer.

Preface – Angels and Dreams

**Bella's POV**

I walked slowly into the local Starbucks with a soft sigh. I knew he wouldn't show up. It was a long shot, but one can always hope right? I knew my angel was a character of my dreams and could never really exist. Someone that perfect was impossible.

My angel was Edward Cullen. He had auburn hair and deep, wonderful topaz eyes that you could stare into for hours on end. I suppose you could compare him to a Greek god, though that description would hardly do him justice.

I sat down in one of the cozy arm chairs and waited for my order…and the angel that would never come. Or so I thought. Just as I was about to get up to get my drink, there he was. At first I thought I really was dreaming. Then of course I forgot to look where I was going and fell right into his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said as I felt the blush creep it's way onto my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Never been better." I mumbled quietly. Then my throat closed up and I lost the ability to form coherent sentences as I often did around my angel.

Edward helped my sit down and got my drink for me, acting like a gentleman as always. He ordered his drink and sat down in the chair next to me and looked at me as if he was trying to say goodbye instead of hello. The look scared me more than it should considering I had only known my perfect angel for a little over one month. A lot had happened in that one amazing month. A small shiver went though my body as I remembered the last time we had seen each other.

_Flashback_

_I walked across the room toward my angel and gently kissed him. He deepened the kiss and laid me on the bed. As he kissed me, my body cursed with need. I pulled him closer, his body molding perfectly against mine as our mouths danced together._

_Every touch brought fire to my veins and moans from my lips. With each touch our bodies danced, and my senses caught fire…_

_End Flashback_

It had been my first time, and my world hasn't been the same since. He had disappeared the next morning leaving me a note telling me that he would call me. He didn't call for weeks, and every day tore a small hole in my heart. Then, he called and wanted to meet for coffee and the next thing I knew I was falling into his arms in the middle of Starbucks.

**O.o Cliff hanger! I promise to update within the next few days. R & R please and thank you!**

**I will be switching between Edward and Bella's POV through out the story. The next chapter will be Edward's POV.  
**


	2. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters created by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter One – In the Beginning (One month earlier)

**Edwards's POV**

I took a sip of my latte and sighed. I looked around for a place to sit and saw an empty chair, so I made my way over not really paying attention. As I was about to sit down, I heard a quiet "Oh no you don't" and someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned to look, my breath caught in my throat, and I just stared.

"If you don't mind, I would like to sit in my chair." The woman said.

Intrigued, I nodded my head and asked for her name. She gave me a look up and down and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Um…Bella. And you are?" She replied with a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I took your spot. Would you mind if I joined you?" I couldn't help myself. Bella was unlike any woman I had ever met. She nodded her head and I sat down in the chair next to her. We talked for what seemed like hours about nothing and everything. As she got up to leave, I asked her to dinner that night. She warily accepted my invitation.

**Later that night at a fine restaurant…**

Bella looked amazing. She wore a little black dress that outlined her beautiful curves in the most amazing way. She wanted to meet at the restaurant so we met at 8. She beat me there, and when I walked in she was sitting there lovely and waiting. We had a small corner of the restaurant to ourselves. It was all very romantic.

Bella owned a small business just outside of town. She raised horses and taught people to ride them. She was very successful and enjoyed it. When she found out that I was the owner of a large business in Chicago, she just stared for a minute.

"So are you only here on business?" She had said after staring.

"Unfortunately yes. But if the client signs on, I will be moving out here on a more permanent basis. It's almost a done deal." I replied, slightly afraid she would end the date as soon as the word 'yes' was out of my mouth.

She surprised me once again and just kept asking questions as if she knew I would be living here. We finished dinner and I asked for the bill. Bella offered a quiet "thank you" as I laid down a couple of bills and we walked out together. As she turned to leave, I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her gently by the arm and kissed her. The kiss took me by surprise. The moment our lips met, an electric bolt charged through me and I couldn't stop. I was addicted with one touch. After our lips parted, she looked me with a fierce look in her eyes. She turned on her heel and started to walk away. Confused I ran after her and stopped her.

"Why are you running from me?" I asked her, confusion written all over my face.

"You don't live here. Your lifestyle is very different from mine, and I'm not interested in a one night stand." She said with the same look in her eyes.

"Who says I'm interested in a one night stand?" I replied almost begging for her to believe me.

"If you aren't interested in a one night stand, then how about tomorrow night. Dinner and a movie?" She said with less fire.

"That sounds lovely. Same time?" I asked secretly hoping for earlier so I could see her sooner.

"Sounds great. See you then." With that, she got in her car and drove off, leaving me shocked and confused on the sidewalk.

_I am in so deep. How can I be in love with one kiss?_ I thought to myself. I had kissed many women in my time, but I had never met a woman quite like Bella Swan. She was everything I had ever wanted. I had never thought about love, and more importantly I had never wanted love. Love was fickle in my opinion. Or what used to be my opinion. One night with that temptress had changed everything.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my apartment and sat down on the couch, still in shock at the night's events. Edward had invited me to dinner. We talked for hours. We kissed, and we set up a date for tomorrow…ok, later tonight seeing at it was 2 AM. How did all this happen? One minute I was getting coffee and the next thing I knew I was kissing Edward Cullen. I couldn't sleep, and opted to go for a midnight ride on my horse. As I walked quietly into the barn, I grabbed a bridle and hopped on Paddington. We spent hours riding through the fields and on the trails until the sun started to come up over the mountains. I sighed and rode back, wishing I could make the moment last forever.

I went in and took my shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. As I stepped out, the phone rang. It was my mother, Renee. She had called to tell me that she and Phil were getting married. I couldn't help but be happy for her. She deserved a shot at love, even if mine was gone.

**What do you think? The chapters are going to be a little short in the beginning, but I'm going to make them longer as I go.**

**Bella will NOT be a desperate character. She will have normal girl moments of being insecure, but that doesn't make her desperate. Bella will have some bad memories that stop her from going after Edward for a little while, but not to worry.**

**Suggestions? Comments?**

**Next chapter will be up (hopefully) tomorrow.**


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters created by Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I'm having a little bit of writer's block, which is also why the chapters have been so short. I hope that they will be much longer as soon as I get past the block. Reviews and suggestions always help! ;-P**

Chapter Two – Dinner and A Movie

**Bella's POV**

As I put on my make up and outfit, I couldn't help but wonder why I had agreed to this date. It was Edward Cullen after all. I scolded myself inwardly for looking him up on the Internet. I just couldn't help it. He had been so vague when it came to his job that I was curious.

_Flashback_

_I typed in two haunting words: Edward Cullen. I hadn't been able to get my mind off of him, and had actually called one of my male students Edward by mistake. As I hit enter, I was surprised at the amount of information there had been. _

_He was born in Chicago, where his current business expedition was based. He had built one of the most successful companies in the advertising business. Cullen Brothers Co. made billions in annual sales. As I read the last line, my jaw dropped, and I must have stared at the screen for at least 10 minutes._

_I called my best friend Alice. "Alice, I want your opinion on something." I hesitated for a minute. I wasn't really sure how to put my question into words…_

"_Alice, if you met a wonderful guy in a coffee shop, and went on a date, had a wonderful time and set up another date, then found out that said guy was extremely well off, what would you do?" I asked quickly. _

"_Bella. Just what did you get yourself into?" She asked with a sigh._

"_That is a wonderful question Alice." I replied with a heavy sigh._

_End Flashback_

I finished getting ready, and then sighed as I remembered that I hadn't finished feeding all the animals. I put a robe on over my outfit and headed out to the barn, walking sluggishly as I did. As I was walking back to the house, I saw a limo in the driveway. Curious, and forgetting that I was wearing a robe; I rushed into the house and opened the door to find Edward on the step smiling. Shocked, I closed the door again and ran a hand through my hair nervously. I heard a knock on the door, and blushed as I remembered that I had closed the door in his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward!" I said nervously as I opened the door. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"No problem Bella. I suppose it is my own fault for being a little early." He chuckled again as he took in my appearance and a curious look formed on his face.

"Not that I am opposed to staying in, but don't people usually get dressed before going to the movies?" He said, still laughing lightly.

I looked down and a deep blush formed on my cheeks. "Oh, um…I'll be right back!" I said running up the stairs into my bedroom. "Make yourself at home!" I shouted down the stairs to him. I heard another laugh from the living room, and I blushed, yet again. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought to myself as I took off the robe hurriedly. I put on my shoes and started down the stairs. I felt the butterflies start to make them selves known in my stomach as I reached the bottom step. They started to flutter like crazy when I set my eyes on Edward, looking at the pictures above the fireplace. 'Oh god. He looks so handsome! I'm so plain compared to him' I thought to myself. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready?" He asked as he turned around.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied quietly. He just stared at me for a minute and smiled before offering his arm, in true gentleman fashion.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help the rush of emotions I felt when I saw Bella standing there in her cute outfit. She smiled at me and we left for the restaurant in my limo. I felt bad about trying to dazzle her, but then again, it seemed like I was going to need all the help I could get. I laughed quietly as I opened the limo door and her eyes bugged out slightly.

"So, I thought we were going to meet there" Bella said once we were on our way.

"Well, truthfully, I was hoping to dazzle you. Is it working?" I joked, hoping desperately for a yes. She nodded her head and I continued. "I was actually hoping we could skip the movie and go right to dinner. You see, I felt bad about last night and was hoping I could make it up to you."

"Why do you feel bad?" She replied with a confused look on her face.

"Usually I am the one telling women that I don't want to move too fast, but it seems that the tables have turned. I was just acting on pure instinct, and I apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm very sorry." Bella just sat there for a minute and stared at me. Not what she was expecting I guess. I often had that effect on people. Women especially. They always expected me to be a playboy. My reputation didn't help either, but I didn't really care, as long as people didn't think of me as a bad person. I hoped Bella hadn't gotten the wrong impression by the kiss last night. She seemed like the kind of person that I could see having a relationship with, and I rushed things...

I was interrupted with my thoughts by a set of warm inviting lips attacking mine. Before I knew what I was doing, my body took over and I was kissing back. All thought left my head and all I could think of was Bella, who was currently kissing me.

I pulled back and stared at her. She grinned sheepishly. "Not that I minded, but what was that for?" I asked.

"I honestly couldn't help it. You were so deep in thought, and I couldn't resist. " She smiled, and her face lit up. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help it either I realized just as I kissed her for the second time. It was like my body took over when I was close to her. I needed to feel her close to me, and I started to put my hands up her shirt. Then she pulled back and moved a little farther away from me. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Are we moving too fast?" I asked, though my body was calling out to touch and kiss her.

"A little yeah. Sorry, I just want to take things slow…" She replied sadly.

"No problem, really. I understand completely." Well my mind did. Not my body. Just then, the car stopped and we arrived at the pier. I loved the smell of the sea. It was so calming, and it cleared my head.

"Shall we?" I asked holding my hand out for hers and leading her out of the car. She blushed a nodded, following my lead. She gasped as she realized just where our dinner would take place and I lead her onto my private yacht. I admit I was showing off a little, but for some reason, I wanted to give Bella the world and so much more. It was such a new feeling that I almost stopped dead in my tracks. Was I really in love with small town girl Bella? I had thought I was with the kiss last night but then talked myself out of it. Now, I couldn't help but feeling like I was. No feeling in the world had ever felt this good.

We boarded the boat and went for a tour of the bay. We talked for hours once again and the candles slowly dimmed. We talked about everything. Bella was so wonderful and took everything so well. She asked about my business and seemed to be okay with the fact that I was a billionaire. Most people would have started to kiss up and ask me for favors, or hint at something. She just kept talking with me as if nothing had been said at all.

Bella and I spent the rest of the night taking a walk around the bay and through the park. We had stopped talking for the most part with the exception of an occasional question. It was romantic and wonderful. We set up a date for Friday night and we parted with a sweet kiss. "Until Friday." She said quietly as she closed the door to her house.

**Ok folks you know the drill…R & R please and thank you. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Friday. Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Sarah**


	4. Girls Day Out

**Disclaimer**: If I did own the characters of Twilight, I would be dancing with Edward in the meadow. (There you go Em!)

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait folks. I am hoping to finish up the first half of the story by Monday (Meaning catching up with where the preface was). **

Chapter Three – Girls Day Out

**Bella's POV**

I was on cloud nine after last night. It was…impossibly wonderful for lack of a better word. I felt as if a very strong bond was forming between Edward and I, and I was, well, excited. I was excited to get to know him in every way possible, and for him to do the same. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this. It was the best feeling the world. The joy of first love and all that.

Our next date was only two days away, but being away from him for that long felt like forever. Truthfully, it scared me that I was so attached to him after two dates. I had never really been in any real relationship before Edward. Though, I'm not sure having two dates qualifies as a relationship yet. I sighed to myself as I went out to the barn for another ride. Just as I stepped out the door, my cell phone rang; something I rarely used because I never went out. That, and no one ever needed to contact me.

It was Alice, my best and only non-horse related friend. Most of my friends were in the horse business, like Angela, one of my riders. Alice was short, strong and over-bearing at times, but I loved her like a sister. We had grown up together and went to college together. I pressed answer and Alice started asking me questions non-stop. I was waiting for this.

Every time I went on a date with anyone, Alice found out. I still have no idea how, but she did. If I didn't call her, she would call me and the questions would start. They started off with "how cute is he?" and went all the way to "do you love him yet, or are you just having a fling?" Truthfully her questions helped me sort out my feelings for a guy and helped me decide if there was a future in the guy. Since I had never had sex (a fact which Alice constantly reminded me of), one of the first questions was always "Are you going to have sex with this man?" I always blushed and said 'no'. Until now.

"Well, are you two going to do it? I could almost see her wiggle her eyebrows and laugh.

"Well…maybe" I replied quietly for the first time.

Silence…"WHAT? Who is he? I want to meet him BEFORE the 'event'. Are you sure? When can I meet him? Should I be worried Isabella?" She started firing one question after another. I laughed nervously and stopped her.

"Alice. Honestly, I have only had two dates with the man! How am I supposed to know anything yet?" But I did know something. I knew that I was falling head over heels. Not that I would admit that to Alice yet. Telling Alice would mean that I really was falling head over heels in love. That was a fact I couldn't handle yet.

"If you want to meet him, I suppose you could come help me get ready for my date with him in Friday. We were going to go to the opera to see Carmen. I was very excited; it was my first opera. It also meant hours of time with Edward.

"It's a date!" She said happily. "What time?"

"You could come over for dinner. I need help finding something to wear…" A very excited "SHOPPING TRIP" on the other end of the phone interrupted me.

"Alice, just when do you have time for a shopping trip? You work every day and I have lessons!" I was hoping I could avoid the shopping trip, but as always she found a way around everything.

"Bella, when will you learn? There is always time for a shopping trip! I'll take the day off, and I know for a fact that you only have one lesson on Thursdays. I'll pick you up around 10. See you tomorrow!" She hung up before I could reply.

I sighed. Every time Alice and I went shopping I wound up with a new wardrobe. Alice had massive amounts of money. Probably as much as Edward now that I thought about it. She loved to spoil me whenever she got the chance.

**The next morning…**

I sighed as I got ready for my shopping trip with Alice. It was going to be a long day. Alice showed up ten minutes early and rushed me out the door smiling the entire time.

"Alice is there anything that can convince you to not torture me all day?" I begged.

"Nope!" She replied happily. "You are my 'project' of the day." She giggled.

"Well damn." I said as I gave up. "Lead away. I'm your prisoner for the day then." As soon as she labeled me as a project for the day all hope was lost.

As we pulled into the local mall, Alice started to put together a list of things that we needed to buy for tomorrow. Our first stop was Victoria's Secret. I was mortified. Alice made me try on almost every single item in the store, and we walked away with about $1,000 of sexy underwear.

From there, we went on to four other stores, buying about a thousand dollars worth of clothing and accessories in each store. It was better than last time. We went out to dinner and then Alice wanted to go to this new nightclub that she had heard about. I wanted to refuse, but decided against it since it would make her happy, and she had just spent massive amounts of money on me.

We went back to my house to change, where Alice used me as a dress up doll and made me wear a new outfit and did my hair and make-up. We headed out in her convertible and arrived a little while later.

**At the nightclub….**

As we walked in, I looked around to see if I knew anyone in the bar. As I looked toward the bar I saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at me. I recognized them immediately and turned to Alice.

"Alice! He's here!" I said quietly as Edward made his way over.

"I know. I called him and told him to meet us here. I wanted to meet him." She replied and before I could scold her, Edward came up to us.

"Fancy meeting you here." He chuckled. "Couldn't wait till tomorrow?" He asked with a grin on his perfect face.

"Actually my friend Alice wanted to meet you. Though I don't mind seeing you a day early." I replied as a blush crept its way onto my cheeks. Edward smiled and introduced himself to Alice. He took my arm and led us to the bar where we all ordered out drinks. Then, the questions began. God, I wanted to murder Alice by the end of the evening. The questions had started with past girlfriends and went all the way to his sex life. I was blushing and hiding the entire time.

After the interrogation had finished, Edward and I danced a little before parting for the night with sweet kiss.

"Tomorrow?" I said as Alice pulled the car up.

"Tomorrow." He said and kissed me once more before opening the car door for me and sending me on my way. I sighed as the door closed and he walked away. Then I turned to Alice and gave her a very dirty look.

"What the hell was that about?" I almost shouted.

"Well, I couldn't count on there being enough time tomorrow, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Plus, I wanted to party." She replied sheepishly.

"Fine then." I replied. With that she turned on the radio and we both ended up singing along with the music by the time she dropped me off.

**There you go folks. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend, or by mid-week next week. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Sarah**


	5. An Evening In Part One

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer, I would be living in a house full of Vampires, not in boring old Maine.

Chapter 4 – An Evening In

**Edward's POV**

I had been surprised when Alice called me to meet with them at a nightclub. While I was glad to meet someone else in Bella's life, Alice was not exactly whom I expected. While she had bee pleasant, she was so different from Bella.

The night was wonderful, with the exception of the 'interrogation' as Bella had called it when we were dancing. It took a few dances for the blush to go away, though I was a little sad to see it leave. As we parted for the evening and I kissed her, the wonderful blush crept its way back. I smiled as I thought about how beautiful she was for the hundredth time today. I sighed and got back to work. 'Only two more hours' I thought glancing at the clock. In two long hours, I would be with Bella again, and my heart would come back to me.

That was how I thought of her now. My heart. I finished up with my last client and packed up for the night. As I headed out, my new client, the one that would allow me to stay in Washington. I didn't mind the people at the office, and most importantly, Bella was here, and if I landed this client, I would be too. As my client walked up to me, I could feel my stomach drop, and I knew I was going to have to make a horrible call to Bella.

"We have some things to talk about Mr. Cullen." My client informed me with an odd expression.

"I just need to make one quick call, and I will be right there. Please make yourself comfortable in my office." I said with a sigh. I hated to disappoint Bella, but if I didn't have this meeting, I wouldn't be able to stay here. I would make it up to her tomorrow night. As I dialed the number, my fingers shook a little. 'Must be nerves' I told myself. I waited for her to pick up, but only got the machine. She must have been out feeding the animals. I sighed and started to leave my message.

"Hey Bella, its Edward. Listen, I really hate to do this, and if I had a choice I would be there with you, but one of my clients walked in at the last minute and unfortunately I can't ignore them. I was hoping…" I was cut off by a sad voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's okay Edward. I understand." Bella said with a heavy voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! This is the client that could decide if I stay in Washington or go back to Chicago. Can I make it up to you tomorrow morning?" I asked, hoping desperately for a yes.

"I have a lesson until 11, then I'm free the rest of the day. Why don't you come by around 11:30 or so, and we can figure things out from there?" She replied.

"Sounds wonderful. See you then!" I said and we hung up. 'I love you' I though to myself as I hung up. I only hope she was thinking the same thing.

I returned to take care of my client with a sigh and hoped everything would be okay.

**Bella's POV**

I was so disappointed when Edward called. I almost didn't pick up the phone, but I couldn't resist the sound of his voice. As we hung up, I couldn't help but want to say 'I love you Edward'. God I was so hopeless.

The next morning my lesson went longer than planned, and just as I got into the shower, I thought I heard a car pull up, and a few seconds later, a knock at the door. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. As I looked at the clock, I gasped as it read 11:30 exactly. Edward was at my door, and I was soaking wet with a towel on. Peachy. Nervously, I checked my appearance quickly in the bathroom mirror before running down the stairs to answer the door.

When I opened the door, Edward stood there with a shocked expression on his face, which was soon replaced with a look of lust; and dare I say it, love.

"Hey" I said quietly, blushing quite a bit.

"Nice…towel" He smirked and gave me a quick, gentle kiss.

"Um…thanks" I blushed again.

"May I come in?" He chuckled again and I nodded my head, unable to form words.

"So I take it you still have to finish your shower." He said with a grin on his face. I blushed and nodded, remembering that I had shampoo in my hair.

"I'll be 10 minutes. Make yourself at home." I said before dashing up the stairs and hopping in the shower. I let the hot water pour over my tense muscles and rinsed my hair. When I went out into my closet, I found a box with a note attached.

_Bella,_

_Wear this on your date with Edward. You will look stunning. Don't worry, and have fun!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I smiled at the note and opened the box. Inside was a lovely navy blue dress with thin straps and a v-neck. It went down to my mid-thigh and was made of a silky material. I put my hair in a messy bun and looked at myself in a mirror before going downstairs. When I got downstairs, I saw Edward in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I smiled and snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned and smiled down at me. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them again. My head started spinning and I started to feel weak in the knees.

"Breathe Bella" I heard my angel's voice say. I took a deep breath and blushed.

"Sorry" I said quietly, still lost in his eyes.

"You look stunning love." He said pulling my closer. He kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned quietly into his mouth and melted into his embrace. I started humming a song that my mother taught me when I was little.

"You have a beautiful voice Bella." He said quietly. I blushed again.

"Shall we head out?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. He nodded, obviously confused by my reaction and I grabbed shoes and a jacket.

**Edward's POV**

I nodded my head, confused by her reaction. 'Why would she react like that?' I thought to myself. I followed her out the door and we headed to the car.

"Bella is everything okay?" I asked once we were on our way. I was a little worried.

"Everything is fine. I promise." She almost whispered. She smiled a little at me and I relaxed a bit.

"So where are we headed?" She asked still smiling.

"Well, I thought we could go to the park first, hit a movie, then have dinner at my place?" I said smiling back at her.

"Sounds fantastic!" She said excitedly.

We headed off for our day with matching grins.

**Later that night at Edward's apartment…**

Bella and I had a wonderful time at the park, but decided to skip the movie. We walked around the park for hours laughing and talking. We came back to the apartment and I started to cook dinner.

"So, what's on the menu?" she asked.

"Well, there's salad, pasta, and dessert…but that part is a surprise. I apologize in advance for the food. I'm not a wonderful cook." I said sheepishly. She just laughed and kissed my cheek.

After dinner was prepared, Bella and I sat down at the table and we laughed, talked and ate. It was wonderful.

"Edward, you are a wonderful cook!" Bella said as we cleared the dishes. I shrugged and finished washing the dishes.

Okay Bella. I have a surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes until I say okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I took her hands and lead her into my piano room. I sat her down on the bench next to me, and I started to play the piece I had been writing for her. When I started, she gasped and asked if she could open her eyes yet. I laughed and said yes, still playing.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, leaning against me while I played for her.

"Did you write this? It is beautiful!" She said as I played the final chords.

"Yes. But it is nowhere as beautiful as it's inspiration." I said quietly. She blushed and kissed me deeply, wrapping her arms around me. I sighed and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled apart and smiled. Bella looked at me with a grin and took my hand.

"Okay Edward." She whispered into my ear. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until I say to open your eyes." She said, and I shivered with anticipation. I closed my eyes and played along as she took my hand and lead me through the apartment.

**Another cliffhanger! Couldn't resist folks. Sorry about the wait for the new chapter. I have been swamped with work.**

**Read and review please! **

**Also, if anyone is interesting in being my beta, please let me know! **

**Thanks,**

**Sarah**


	6. Surprise Part One

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer. If I did, I would be sitting in the Cullen's house in Forks, cuddling with Edward.

**AN: This chapter contains mature content. Rated M for a reason people. **

Chapter 5 – Surprise Part One

**Bella's POV**

Previously….

"_Okay Edward." I whispered into his ear. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until I say to open your eyes." I said, and he shivered with anticipation. He closed his eyes and played along as I took his hand and led him through the apartment. _

I lead Edward into his bedroom, shaking slightly from my nerves. I was finally ready to have sex, and I couldn't think of a better person to experience it with than Edward. Though it may sound weird, after only a few dates, I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life. I couldn't explain the weak feeling I got in my knees that I felt every time I looked into his beautiful eyes, or the love that I felt every time I thought of him.

As we got to the bedroom, I pulled Edward into a deep kiss, trying to show him all the passion I felt at that moment.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" He asked, eyeing me nervously.

"Edward, I love you, and I have never been so sure of anything in my life." I said, blushing as I did.

Edward didn't need any more encouragement, and kissed me with just as much passion. After a while we broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you too Bella" He said quietly as he looked deeply into my eyes. Edward wasted no time in kissing me. He deepened the kiss and laid me on the bed. As he kissed me, my body coursed with need. I pulled him closer, his body molding perfectly against mine as our mouths danced together. Every touch brought fire to my veins and moans from my lips. With each touch our bodies danced, and my senses caught fire, and I moaned loudly.

"Please, I need you Edward." I managed to whisper as he teased me. He smiled, and kissed me deeply before positioning himself at my entrance. As he pushed his way into me, I felt a sharp pain, and I winced, a few tears falling down my cheeks. Edward stopped, seeming to realize that I was a virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, still inside me.

"Please, I need this. I need you." I said, avoiding the question. He nodded warily and slowly started to move in me. I gasped at the wonderful sensations that ran through my body as he did. I couldn't help but moan loudly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As he started to move faster, yet somehow still gently, I could feel the pleasure building to an amazing climax. I screamed Edward's name out as I climaxed, and he followed shortly after.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I lay in his arms afterward. I kissed his shoulder gently and started to fall asleep with Edward tracing patterns on my arm as I drifted off.

**AN: Wow, this was a very short chapter. If anyone would like me to write Edward's POV during this scene, let me know. If my reviewers want the different POV, I will have it posted (hopefully) in the next few days. It is all depending on the wants of my readers. **

**To my loyal readers, I am going to be posting a new story in the next week or so. For more details, go to my profile. I will be posting a summary there. **

**Since this note is getting a little long, I will only add one more thing. .**

**I wanted to thank my beta. This chapter was very hard to write (as I'm sure you can tell by the length of it) and she helped my ****a lot****. Okay I'm done now!**

**R & R please and thank you!**

**-Sarah**


	7. Surprise Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer. If I did, I would be sitting in the Cullen's house in Forks, cuddling with Edward.

**AN: This chapter contains mature content. Rated M for a reason people. **

Chapter 5 – Surprise Part Two

**Edward's POV**

Previously….

"_Okay Edward." She whispered into my ear. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until I say to open your eyes." She said, and I shivered with anticipation. I closed my eyes and played along as she took my hand and lead me through the apartment. _

Bella smiled as we entered my bedroom, shaking slightly. 'Just nerves' I thought as I brushed it off. As we got to the bedroom, she pulled me into one of the most amazing kisses of my life, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" I asked, eyeing her nervously.

"Edward, I love you…" My heart skipped a beat as she said this and she continued, unaware of the effect those three small words had on me. "…and I have never been so sure of anything in my life." She finished blushing. God, how I loved it when she blushed. I didn't need any more encouragement from Bella and I kissed her as passionately as I could.

"I love you too Bella" I said quietly and looked deeply into her eyes, getting lost once again. I wasted no time in kissing her with every ounce of passion I had in my body. I deepened the kiss and laid her on the bed, pressing my body against hers, loving the feel of it. My body reacted to every touch, every moan that came from my beautiful angel, and I felt a bolt of electricity charge through my body. As she pulled me closer, I couldn't help but feel like this was right in every sense of the word. Every touch brought fire to my veins and moans from my lips. Each touch knocked the breath out of me, and I couldn't help but be amazed at the effect of one single touch.

"Please, I need you Edward." She whispered to me as I teased her. As I positioned myself at her entrance, I felt like something was wrong as I looked into her eyes, asking once more. As I pushed into her, tears started to fall down her beautiful cheeks, and I stopped, finally putting all the clues together. She was a virgin, and I had been so rough, so stupid. I couldn't believe that I had hurt my angel, and I wanted to stop, but somehow I didn't think that was an option for her. So I asked the only thing that I could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, still unsure.

"Please, I need this. I need you." She replied, avoiding the question gracefully. I would get my answer later. I nodded warily and started to move inside her. I gasped at the wonderful sensations that ran through my body as I did. I started to move faster, reassured by her moans. I brought her to her first climax, and I followed shortly after.

"Thank you" She said quietly as she lay in my arms. She didn't need to thank me, It was really the other way around. She had opened my eyes, and given me the best gift that any one could give…her love. As she drifted off in a pleasant sleep, I started to think about how much our brief time together had meant to me. My mind kept going back to one thing, no matter how much I told myself that it was too soon, and too fast for Bella. I just couldn't help myself. I had fallen head over heels, and I wasn't about to stand up. I drifted off to sleep with Bella still in my arms, planning something that would show her just how much she meant to me.

**AN: Another short chapter folks. Sorry about that. These chapters are so hard to write sometimes. Sorry about the long wait. I was traveling and not able to post anything. Again, terribly sorry. Though this means that I will be writing more chapters in the next few days. The story is about ½ over, and if you are interested in a sequel, please let me know. **

**Again, thank you to my beta. **


	8. Waking Up The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own the wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer. If I did, I would be driving Rosalie's M3 around town.

**AN: This is the chapter that connects with the preface. The preface is in this chapter, but I have added more to it, so please don't skip over it. I will also redo the preface from Edward's POV. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6** – Waking Up

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as I opened my eyes, and rolled over expecting a beautiful pair of green eye staring back, only to find a note. Puzzled I grabbed it and started to read…

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm terribly sorry that I could not be there when you opened your beautiful eyes. I was called away and did not want to disturb you seeing as you looked so peaceful. I will call you the minute I am able to. _

_I love you Bella, please don't forget that._

_-Edward_

I began to tremble, unable to remove the lump in my throat that had formed. He left me. Who knows when he will be able to call me? What if he doesn't call? How could I have been so stupid?

As all these questions started to form in my head, the phone on the dresser next to me rang. Out of instinct I picked it up, and was shocked to hear Alice's voice on the other end.

"Bella? Are you okay? Edward called me and told me that he had to leave early this morning, but he wanted to make sure you were okay…."

Shocked and speechless, I remained silent, unable to form words.

"Bella? Talk to me! Okay, I'm coming over. I'll see you in a few minutes" and with that I was alone again, left to my thoughts.

About 15 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I raised myself out of bed and put on Edward's robe, breathing in his scent before remembering that Alice was waiting at the door.

"Bella?" She said giving me a hug. "Bella honey, he will be back. I promise!"

Alice pulled me out of my shocked state and we went to breakfast. She had no idea how wrong she would be. Weeks passed and no word from Edward, though part of me never gave up hope that he would come back for me.

About one month after our night together, and after I had all but given up hope, the phone rang. As I looked at the number it said "Unknown". Thinking it was a telemarketer at first I let it ring, too depressed and mooning over Edward to answer. When the machine picked up and the sweet musical voice wash over me like a wave of sunshine on a dark stormy day…

"Bella? If you are here, please pick up. I know you must be angry with me, and maybe you have moved on, I don't know. I can only hope that you can forgive me for what I have done. Please allow me to explain myself to you, in person. If you don't show I will understand. Please Bella. It is all I ask. If you want to meet me I will be at the coffee shop that we met in on Saturday morning waiting for you. Please just remember…." And with that, the machine cut him off with a harsh beep.

I collapsed on the floor. The minute I heard his voice all I could think about was the way he kissed me, and the way he held me, shielding me from anything bad…

**Edward's POV**

I sighed contently as I woke to the feel of Bella draped across my chest, her legs entangled with mine. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this woman in my life. Just as I was about to shut the alarm off so she wouldn't be disturbed, my phone rang. I quickly disentangled myself from Bella and grabbed my phone before it woke her up.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Oh I'm so glad you answered! There's been an accident…" I heard my sister Rosalie say.

"Rose, what happened? Who was in the accident?" I said, trying to control my breathing.

"Edward, Mom was in an accident about an hour ago. They are worried that she won't wake up. She's in a coma Edward." All breath left my body and I sank to the floor.

"Where are you? I'll be right there." I got the directions and headed off after leaving Bella a note. I felt terrible about leaving her, but I couldn't wait for her to wake up to see my mother.

I got in the car and sped off, unaware of anything around me. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital with an IV in my arm and a bandage around my head.

**A few hours later…**

I still couldn't believe that I had been in a coma for a month. The last thing I remember was my sister calling and telling me that my mother was in a coma (ironic eh?) and racing off the hospital. Then I woke up here. After a doctor explained that I had been in a terrible accident a few miles from my apartment and I had been unconscious by the time 911 had appeared on the scene.

For the next few hours I had lots of visitors, though I felt like something or someone was missing. It turns out that I was right. I was given my things in a box (the things that had survived the accident anyway) and inside the box was a picture of Bella and I. I don't know where it came from or when it was taken but the minute I saw it I realized what was missing and my memory flooded back to me.

I grabbed a phone and dialed her number, only to get the machine. My heart dropped and I started to apologize over the phone when I realized that I needed to see her, talk to her and feel her. I asked her to meet me at the Starbucks where we met and prayed for the first time in years – I prayed that I would get a second chance with the angel that I had met almost two months ago.

**AN: Here is where the preface kicks in…**

**Bella's POV**

I walked slowly into the local Starbucks with a soft sigh. I knew he wouldn't show up. It was a long shot, but one can always hope right? I knew my angel was a character of my dreams and could never really exist. Someone that perfect was impossible. Over the last month I had convinced myself that someone that perfect, and someone who loved me that much didn't really exist.

My angel was Edward Cullen. He had auburn hair and deep, wonderful topaz eyes that you could stare into for hours on end. I suppose you could compare him to a Greek god, though that description would hardly do him justice.

I sat down in one of the cozy arm-chairs and waited for my order…and the angel that would never come. Or so I thought. Just as I was about to get up to get my drink, there he was. At first I thought I really was dreaming. Then of course I forgot to look where I was going and fell right into his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said as I felt the blush creep it's way onto my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Never been better." I mumbled quietly. Then my throat closed up and I lost the ability to form coherent sentences as I often did around my angel.

Edward helped my sit down and got my drink for me, acting like a gentleman as always. He ordered his drink and sat down in the chair next to me and looked at me as if he was trying to say goodbye instead of hello. The look scared me more than it should considering I had only known my perfect angel for a little over one month. A lot had happened in that one amazing month. A small shiver went though my body as I remembered the last time we had seen each other.

_Flashback_

_I walked across the room toward my angel and gently kissed him. He deepened the kiss and laid me on the bed. As he kissed me, my body cursed with need. I pulled him closer, his body molding perfectly against mine as our mouths danced together._

_Every touch brought fire to my veins and moans from my lips. With each touch our bodies danced, and my senses caught fire…_

_End Flashback_

It had been my first time, and my world hasn't been the same since. He had disappeared the next morning leaving me a note telling me that he would call me. He didn't call for weeks, and every day tore a small hole in my heart. Then, he called and wanted to meet for coffee. At first I hadn't wanted to go, but thanks to Alice (who dressed me up, did my make-up, hair, and drove me here against my will) I was here, in my angel's arms once again.

I just had one question, and I could live again. I would be able to breathe again…maybe.

"Where were you Edward? I woke up and you were gone, leaving with out more that a few words on a sheet of paper." A sheet of paper that I looked at every night and cried over.

"Bella, please let me explain…" And then he did. He explained everything. I could finally breathe. For the first time in weeks I could see things clearly and breathe like I did when Edward was with me; like I was alive for the first time. Like every breath was the first.

**Edward's POV**

I took a deep breath as I entered the coffee shop and hoped that she would show.

My prayers paid off. I looked around and there she was ordering a coffee, fumbling a little with the cash and looking nervous and drawn. She had bags under her eyes, and they looked tired like they had all but given up hope but she couldn't have looked more beautiful at that moment.

I started to walk toward her as she grabbed her coffee off the counter and then in true Bella fashion, she tripped and fell right into my arms which is exactly where she belongs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said, not realizing whose arms she was in.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Never been better." She mumbled so quietly I barely heard her.

I helped her sit down and got her drink for her hoping more than ever for forgiveness. I ordered my drink and sat down next to her and looked into her eyes for the first time in too long.

She looked at me with that determined look on her face. The look that she gave me the first time I kissed her and suddenly I was afraid. Then she asked me the question I had come here to answer for her.

"Where were you Edward? I woke up and you were gone, leaving with out more that a few words on a sheet of paper." I wanted to cry for the pain that I had caused her.

"Bella please let me explain. When I woke up that morning my sister Rosalie called me to tell me that my mother was in a coma in the hospital. As soon as I hung up I wrote you a note because I didn't want you to wake up…or worry. Then I get in my car and left. That is the last thing I remember about that morning. I woke up three days ago in the hospital. I was in a coma Bella. I called you the minute I could, just like I promised you I would. I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain, and I will forever try to make that up to you. That is, if you will let me…" I help my breath as she took this in and prayed once more to God to let her forgive me.

For several minutes she was silent and then she kissed me. I felt alive, and most of all happy.

**That's all for now folks.**

**The End**

**You get the idea. I want to thank all of my loyal readers and thank my beta, Charmaine. You have all been wonderful. I will be starting a sequel in the next few weeks. **

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I am currently in Lesotho, Africa on a medical mission for LeBoHA (Lesotho Boston Health Alliance). I hope to have the new story up within the next month. **

**Again, thank you. It has been lovely!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
